1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage and, more specifically, to a sign enabled with a release mechanism providing for the sign pivoting from a starting point about an axis when sufficient air velocity is applied to the sign and a mechanism for returning the sign to its starting point when the air velocity decreases below a threshold.
The sign pivot is the sign support that can be in a horizontal or vertical orientation. The sign release mechanism can be as simple as a frangible locking element which is broken under sufficient wind velocity, a lock requiring a human operator to open, a lock controlled by a sensor, such as an anemometer, or a locking element responsive to a radio signal from a remote location. The return mechanism can be as simple as a spring for small signs, or a torque unit, such as a motor, for signs up to hundreds or thousands of kilograms.
The present invention further provides a sign design having an aerodynamic form, somewhat similar to an airplane wing, having a bulbous edge tapering to a smaller edge so that the bulbous edge creates eddy currents preventing the sign from fluttering in the wind.
The aerodynamic sign, of any dimensions, works in concert with the aforementioned release and return mechanisms provides signage that will inhibit wind damage, allowing said sign a means of self preservation from being ripped down or out of the ground in high and hurricane wind environments.
Forming the sign portion is a rectangular structure having a thickness comparable to a fin with an evenly thinning thickness on either side, whereby in the forward thicker region a post is attached in a rotational manner, in this rotatable attachment a spring is set to a predetermined threshold to store applied force. Between the static in-ground post and rotational sign portion, two opposing collars having holes are provided which rotate against one another where said sign and post meet so that a wire or frangible element may be attached to lock the sign into a position, until a high enough applied torque on the sign causes the wire to break. In the case of high winds sufficient enough to break the wire the present invention will lift and turn into the wind like a rudder until the stored torque in the spring can return it back into place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sign devices designed for high wind and storm environments. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,064 issued to F. L. Whims on Dec. 11, 1917.
Another patent was issued to J. A. Watts on May 21, 1918 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,021. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,704 was issued to J. B. Hood on Jul. 11, 1939 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 12, 1982 to Jennings as U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,179.
Another patent was issued on Feb. 12, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,657. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,631 was issued to Kelly on Mar. 12, 1985. Another was issued to Krautsack on Feb. 12, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,335 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 28, 1990 to Werner as U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,407.
Another patent was issued to Frankland on Jun. 6, 1989 as European Patent No. EP0348723. Yet another PCT Patent No. WO9200864 was issued to Hjelm on Jan. 23, 1992. Another was issued to Kunio on Dec. 21, 2001 as Japanese Patent No. JP 2001348821 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 12, 2003 to Molodo as French Patent No. FR2840629.